Deserving
by Fictional-Guy-Tracker
Summary: ;"...my dad wasn't always like this", "I can't believe i was asked to leave." Renée left and Bella stayed behind. Charlie is an abusive father. How does that change what happened in Twilight? SORRY, I CAN'T SUMMARIZE... please READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys. So… I know that you are all waiting for Alternate Meadow's next chapter and I promise it will be up soon; I have had this idea stuck in my head for a long time, and finally I decided to put it on paper.**

_**BACKGROUND INFO**_**: Cullen's are still vampires and they still come the summer before freshman year. Bella grew up in Forks (and with Billy and Jacob) but in a different way (u will understand once you start reading). Bella grew up with the kids in Forks but she was always quiet and wasn't really social. Angela was her only friend. Bella is also less clumsy, but that won't show for a while. ;D**

**If you have any questions, **_**PLEASE**_** feel free to ask. Most of the story will probably be in Bella's POV. Ok… no more talking. Please enjoy: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

Let me start out by saying my dad wasn't always like this. He used to be funny and so happy, always teaching me new things. I remember our summers when he took me fishing with him, "uncle" Billy, and Jake: Some of my favorite memories. I remember hiding under the kitchen counter and seeing mom and dad just cuddle while watching a movie. I know I was young, almost 7 years old, but I've always been mature for my age: very adult like. I could just see the love my parents had for each other through their actions and their eyes.

Mom always let dad watch sports, and never complained when we went fishing or camping. Dad knew mom was a free spirit, that's what he loved about her, most. I guess he just didn't know how free she really needed to be.

On September 12, 1995 I heard the door to my parents room slam shut. I looked at the clock to see it was almost midnight – 11:54pm.

"Charlie, I can't do this anymore." My mother cried. I've never heard her so depressed in my life.

"What are you talking about, Renée? I thought you were happy." My father said desperately. I could hear his heart breaking, literally.

"I can't stay here, in Forks. I have so many things I want to do in my life and none of them are possible in… Forks." She whispered the last part, as if it was a secret.

I didn't understand; why was mommy leaving? I heard the words she was saying but I couldn't hear a real reason.

"What about Bella?" Daddy said almost mournfully. I could imagine him looking up the stairs to my room with tearful eyes then looking back at mom.

"I want to take her, Charlie. But all her friends are here and I can't do that to her." She said with a horse tone.

"Renée, you can't. Tomorrow is –" daddy said desperately but was interrupted.

"I know. I know. But I can't pretend anymore. I feel like I'm dead inside." Mommy explained.

"Please Renée; you can't do this to me… to us." Daddy pleaded. I was in a daze, I knew what was happening but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Goodbye, Charlie. I will always love you. Tell Bella I love her." My mother whispered. Those were the last words I heard from her.

- - -

The next day was treated more like a funeral than my birthday. Daddy tried to put on a brave face and make my birthday special.

"Where's mommy?" I asked after we had dinner. He made macaroni and cheese but it tasted more like plastic; I ate it anyway.

"Mommy went on a little trip, sweetie." My dad croaked.

"Why?" I asked. He didn't know I was listening yesterday and I wasn't going to tell him.

"I don't know, honey. I honestly don't know." He said full-heartedly. I left it at that, I could see how much it hurt him. "Come on, Bella. Let's have some birthday cake." He said with a smile but I could see it was forced. I smiled in reply and ate the cake.

After cake, we watched some TV. – Not really watching – and then he tucked me into bed.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Daddy said as he pulled out a wrapped box.

"Daddy, you didn't have to." I said with tears in my eyes. I opened the gift and saw a beautiful necklace. It was a heart-shaped locket. On the outside, the heard had diamonds everywhere: it glittered every which way I turned it. I opened it up to see the left side occupied with a picture of daddy and me: it was when we were fishing. I was on daddy's lap laughing, as he was smiling. I remember that day perfectly.

"Thank you, daddy!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you, sweetie. Good night" He said while he turned off the lights and closed the door. I put on the necklace and went to bed

_I am never going to take this necklace off. _I thought to myself as I drifted to unconsciousness.

- - -

A week later, daddy was going through the mail and held up a big yellow folder.

_It's from mommy, _I thought as I saw the return address. It was grandma's house address.

Daddy opened up the folder and pulled out a pile of papers. The top paper had the words "Divorce Papers" in bold. Daddy's face went from ecstatic to angry; I was just confused.

"Daddy…?" I asked, worried. He looked at me but his eyes were empty of feeling.

"Go to your room." He said quietly but intensely. I went without another word.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, reading. I couldn't seem to concentrate on the words though. _Why did mommy send divorce papers? Why did daddy look so angry? Was this my fault?_ I couldn't stop: I had a million questions and without answers, only brought a million more.

I heard daddy walking up the stairs and I walked out of my room. "Goodnight, daddy." I said looking up at him. "I love you!"

He bend down on his knees so he was eye-level with me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Again, I was confused. He never drank unless he was at a party or with his friends. "I told you to go to your room" He said, his words slurring a bit.

Out of nowhere his open hand connected with my face. Tears started to fall as my face started to burn.

"Next time, maybe you'll listen…" He whispered grabbing my arm tightly "… sweetie." He finished as he squeezed harder which would probably end up as bruises tomorrow. I didn't say another word, I just nodded. I went in to my room and cried myself to sleep.

- - -

That kind of treatment went on for a while. Charlie was always drunk; he almost lost his job because he shot a civilian Under the Influence. He was banned from field work and now, still, works behind a desk. The day that happened, I received a good beating. Every night I received more punches and slaps, more pushes and kicks. I soon got used to it and understood it was my fault anyway, this was just my punishment.

At school I told people I was just really clumsy and they believed it. I couldn't tell anyone, not even my best friend Angela. _It's my fault mommy left; it's my fault daddy's like this. This is my punishment, I have to take it._

I was never really social in school. I kept in the background… always in the back (in the corner; never answering questions, never standing out in academics or athletes.) I was almost invisible. This guy, Mike, used to pick on me in middle school but that stopped as soon as he figured out I wasn't going to do anything about it.

My father and I saw "Uncle" Billy and Jake on a regular basis. Not really fishing anymore, at least not Jake and me. They didn't know either, but Jacob suspected. I acted clumsy around them: falling on flat surfaces, stubbing my toe, head on the door. They stopped the suspicions after seeing all that.

The summer before freshman year, I got a full scholarship to Winston high school: a private school in Boston. They liked my grades and wanted me to be part of their "team". Since I hadn't seen my mom in over 9 years, there was no way of asking to stay with her. Charlie said I could go so I packed my stuff and bought the first plane out of Seattle. I called Angela and she said she would be happy to drive me to the airport.

"Bye dad." I said as I heard Angela honk her horn. Mmmm, was his response. I was almost out the door when he grabbed my arm, hard. "What?" I asked a little anger seeping through.

"Don't talk to me that way." He said as his grip got tighter. "Don't get into any trouble over there, or you'll have hell to pay."

"Ok." I whispered and was out the door.

I thought that was the last time I would see him, the last time he would ever touch me. I was wrong.

**REVIEW!!!! I really want to know if I should keep this story going or not… your reviews will determine that.**

**Again… if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me; in a review, or a PM… I love meeting new people and friends through Twilight. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to **ImagineXD **and **.Lie**. **

**Btw… I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter… and I will probably forget more of the time…so here it is, the one for the story**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight or just Edward… would I really be wasting my time writing fake stories about them, hmmm?? DIDN'T THINK SO!!!!!!! =D**

**So… this was not the most interesting chapter to write. But I needed to show this without to many chapters in the way.**

**Hope you like it… **

**Bella's POV**

I was on a plane, back to the hellhole called home.

"I can't believe I was 'asked' to leave." I said to no one in particular. _They_ said my grades were not up to their standards and that they overestimated me. Now I was being sent back to a place I dreaded for so long.

I walked off the plane and went to get my luggage; I whipped out my cell phone and called the last person I ever wanted to talk to.

Ring… ring… ring. After a few more rings were heard, the answering machine picked up.

"You have read the residence of – Charlie Swan –" Charlie's voice disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Please leave your name, number, and reason for calling. Have a good day." I hung up before I heard the beep. The less Charlie heard from me, the better off I'll be, later.

"I can't call Angela," I whispered, a little disappointed. I haven't talked to her since she dropped me off here, two years ago. I contemplated taking a cab when my phone rang. I checked the ID; it was Jake. A small smile spread across my face.

Jake and I had a really good relationship. We sent e-mails all the time and talked on the phone at least once a week. The only thing was that he still didn't know about… Charlie. _Hopefully, he never will. With any luck, no one will._

"Hey Jakey" I answered calling him by my nickname for him.

"Hey Bella, ready to go home?" He said with an obvious smile on his face.

"What?" I answered with honest confusion.

"Turn around!" I turned around cautiously, almost dropping my phone in the process.

"JAKE!!!!!" I screamed. I jumped into his opened arms for a hug. I smiled against his neck as he twirled me around.

"Hey Izzy," He said excitedly, hugging me tighter. He dropped me back on the ground and I fixed my shirt.

"I told you not to call me that." I said, pretending to be angry. His only response was a smile. He grabbed my bags and dragged me out to his car. **(A/N I know Jake can't drive yet, but for this purpose [story], he is a sophomore and has his license.)**

We sat in the car and Jacob started driving towards Forks. Absentmindedly I started to rub my hand where my scars were more visible. Most of the bruises and marks that Charlie imprinted on me were faded or completely gone; but, some of the other "accidents" that happened left evidence that would never be fully erased.

"I thought that would have gone away by now." Jake said as he picked up my hand in his. I looked down, hiding my blush and threatening tears – with my hair.

I remember the first time Jacob noticed my scars (the first ones). I was around 12 years old. I told him that I cut my hand in school with scissors, during art class. Of course, by that time I had gotten better at lying. But now, I couldn't help remembering what really happened.

**--Flashback--**

_Charlie was still at work when I started dinner. I started boiling the water for the pasta. I went into the cupboard for a knife and started chopping the stale, pasta sticks._

_I heard the door open and Charlie walk in. I didn't say anything – "I learned that the hard way." I whispered to myself._

"_What the hell?" Charlie growled as he walked into the kitchen. I was just throwing the pasta sticks into the bowl. "Why isn't dinner read yet?" He screamed: his face turning red and the vein in his neck starting to throb._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered as I dropped my head and look at the ground._

"_Sorry means shit!" He said. _So they caught him drinking,_ I thought to myself. He only swore when his "drink" was taken away. I wish they would stop doing that; it only makes it worse for me._

"_Get out of my way!" Charlie said as he pushed me towards the stove to get to his beer in the fridge. My hand touched the flame under the pot and I screamed out in pain._

_Charlie turned around and smirked. "That wasn't enough, Bells. You have to learn from your mistakes so you don't repeat them." He walked towards me and grabbed my hand. He ran my hand through the flame a few times before he told me to shut up and finish dinner. _

_I finished the pasta and went to the freezer for some ice._

"_No!" Charlie said with a strangely calm tone. That was enough to stop me; I ran to my room – with my swollen and burning hand – and cried myself to sleep, yet again._

**--Flashback Over--**

By the time I was done "reminiscing" Jacob was pulling into his driveway. _Thank G-d. Maybe I can spend the night!_

"I have a little gift for you." Jake said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Jake… " I whined. He knew how much I hated when people spent money on me.

"Just think of it as a big banner that says 'welcome home'." He smirked. "Except instead of a banner, it's a car.!" He pronounced. He took a white sheet of my hidden present.

"Oh, my… Jake, this is amazing but I can't –"

"Yes you can. I fixed it up and everything. It's perfect for you." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you." I whispered, grabbing him for another hug.

We walked inside with Jake's arm around my shoulders.

"Well well well, who do we have here…?" I heard Charlie say from the other room. My body stiffened at his voice but, thankfully, Jake didn't notice.

"Hi… dad" I said mournfully, internally trying not to cringe at the word.

"Hey… who is this beautiful woman?" Billy asked as he wheeled in.

"Uncle Billy!" I exclaimed as I quickly walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You made it just in time; we were just about to have dinner." Billy said with a smile.

"Awesome." I said. "Hey… dad" I cringed – "can I stay here tonight? Jake and I have lots to catch up on!" I looked at Billy, pleading with my eyes; hoping he would notice: he did. He nodded and smiled at my request.

"We would love to have you here, sweetie." I smiled in appreciation towards Billy's touching words.

"Fine" Charlie grumbled. "But you still have school tomorrow. Don't forget to register." He said angrily. I was surprise he actually talked to me without screaming and without touching me. _That won't last long; _I thought as I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding.

"Well I got to go, Billy. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Charlie left.

The rest of the night I hung out with Jacob and fell asleep next to him on the couch – after watching some TV.

I woke up to Billy yelling, "Bella, Jacob… let's get going." I got ready in 20 minutes and was putting my coat on when Jacob gave me the keys.

"Have fun" He said. I hugged him and said goodbye to him and Billy.

I put the key in the ignition and started the car. _Wow, that's really loud… I'll have to get used to that. _With that, I was off to school.

I was driving a little slower so I wouldn't miss it; I looked to the right and saw 'Forks High School' in big, bold letters; _kinda hard to miss._

I turned into the parking lot and parked close to the office. I entered the small office quickly, running from the rain.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked from behind her desk.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm a new student." I said smiling sweetly at her.

"Ms… Swan? Charlie's daughter?" She asked surprised. I nodded my head slightly. _Great. _I thought; _2 years away and it's like a lifetime here. Please don't let me be the "new girl", I hate the attention. Please let them remember me._ I prayed in my mind.

"Well of course, dear. Here you go." She said as she handed me a schedule, a map, and a sheet with lines on it. "That sheet must get signed by all your teachers and brought back to me at the end of the day." She said knowingly. I said thank you and headed towards my first class.

_This is going to be one hell of a day! _I thought as I entered the building.

**OK… hope you liked it (I know it was a bit boring). The next chapter will probably be in Edward AND Bella's POV. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! (I love criticism and complements… I also love hearing people's predictions!) =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I don't really like it when my characters are OOC… but I do want Jasper to be less blood-crazed b/c I think that him and Bella would have a great relationship if "blood" wasn't an issue. **

_**IMPORTANT**_**… Bella is a little blunter about her opinions with these high-school kids… its more fun that way! (If you don't like it, tell me and I will change Bella back into the quiet girl who keeps her opinions to herself… I just wanted to try it. Please tell me if you like it or not!) Anyways… Please Review, I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Edward's POV**

"Let's go, Edward. I don't want to be late." Alice's voice rang up the stairs to my room.

_Wonderful, another torturous day at the same tedious high school with the same terrifying-hormonal girls, _I thought to myself with a shiver.

Alice has been excited all week for this new girl to appear. We all thought it to be strange that Alice was having visions of a human girl that we've never met before but Alice's visions almost always affect the family: sooner or later.

"Ugh, Edward. I can't take this anymore." Jasper whined. _What's up with you man? All I get from you is anger, confusion… or both._

"Girls" I retorted with my one-word answer. I heard my families' chuckles and grimaced. "Let's go." I barked. I didn't wait for my family and just got behind the wheel of my precious Volvo.

My brothers and sisters got in the car and we were off. I loved driving, it was so freeing. The only thing I love better than driving is running: I feel like I'm flying.

Alice kept bouncing in the backseat as Jasper tried to calm her down, a bit. I didn't understand why she was so excited but when I asked her she just brushed it off; she started thinking the most vulgar of songs… so I stayed out of her mind as much as possible. We entered the schools' parking lot and parked next to this atrocious, red truck.

"Ah, that's her!" Alice squealed as she stared bouncing again.

"Oh dear," Rosalie said in mocking humor. "What are we going to do with you, Alice?" we all laughed at that.

We got out of the car and headed to our respective classes. The minute I left my family I was bombarded with the thoughts of vile teenagers.

_Wow, he just keeps getting hotter!_

_I wonder if Alice Cullen will go out with me._

_Damn; that Bella is fine. I wonder what we'll do on our first date! _ At Mikes' thoughts I groaned internally. This is one of those arrogant teenagers that make me sick to my, vampire, stomach.

_I should get to Bella before Mike does, _One of Mikes' friends thought.

_I wonder if I have any classes with her. I hear she's hot!_

I walked into class, already dreading this day. _If I have to hear about this human all day, I think I'll just go home. _I was a little agitated, yes but can anyone really blame me? I have nothing against this human and she _does_ take some of the attention off us, _Thank G-d _but it's the actions of these horrid teenagers that make me want to rip my hair out. _This is going to be a long day, _I thought mournfully.

**Alice's POV**

1st period was ending and I knew I would see _her _soon. _I wonder what she's like, _I thought with a laugh. I already knew.

The bell rang and we all stood up and left for our next class. As I walked down the hall I saw some boys looking at me with lust in their eyes. _You'd think after 2 years they'd stop trying, _I thought with anger filling my mind. _I'm with Jasper; get it through your minuscule brains. _As I turned the corner, away from the boys, I saw Edward; he was smiling and shaking his head. _You heard? _I asked with remorse, he just nodded and walked away.

I walked into calculus and sat in my usual seat: in the back. She walked in and went straight to the teachers' desk, tripping a few times on the way. They talked for a moment and then she went to sit down.

Her eyes frantically swept the room as everyone was staring at her. She walked towards the back and, surprisingly, sat by me. _Weird,_ I thought as she settled herself in,_ she should be running away from me, not getting closer. _It was only a second that I had that shocked expression on my face but she seemed to notice. "If you want," she whispered "I can move." She said quietly, already getting her stuff and standing up.

"No, no. I'm sorry." I said thoughtfully. _She's very perceptive_. "It's just that most people stay away from me and my family." I smiled slightly at the last remark. She looked at me questionably.

"Oh," she said more to herself than to me. "I'm Bella." She said softly, reaching her hand out.

"Alice, Alice Cullen!" I said with a bubbly smile as I greeted her hand with my own. What shocked me was that she didn't pull away. _Strange._

The rest of the period was filled with silence, excluding the teachers' drowning voice. 5 minutes before the bell rang, I had a vision.

_Bella was sitting next to Edward in the biology room. Edwards' eyes turned black as his hand came to his thigh: it kept clenching and un-clenching._

_Suddenly, he burst. He lunged at Bella and went straight for her neck – the most exposed. She didn't see it coming._

_Edward was ravenous, finishing every last drop before looking around the room. His eyes met every other human's eyes – they were, literally, frozen with fear._

_Edward's assessments were undecided but he kept making plans to get "rid" of all the witnesses._

I gasped as the vision blurred and disappeared. "No!" I whispered, horrified. _This can't happen. I have to warn Edward, _I thought as the bell rang.

My stuff was packed and I was out the door before Bella – or the other humans – got their spirals closed. I didn't care; I needed to tell Edward so this doesn't happen.

_Why would he do that?_ I asked myself. _She does smell delightful but still._ I was utterly confused once I got to my family. _I guess they should all know, _I thought dreadfully.

**Bella's POV**

_That was weird,_ I thought. Once moment Alice was sitting next to me and the next she was out the door.

"Where's your next class?" A boy called, approaching me. _What was his name again? Mitch… Matt… Mark?_ I looked at my schedule and told him I had Spanish. "I'll walk you there; it's close to my class." _Mike… wow, he hasn't changed at all!_

"Um… thanks." I said awkwardly. _Maybe he doesn't remember picking on me. Why would he… no one ever cares? _We walked to my class and he talked the whole way. _At least he's not asking me questions, _I thought happily. I don't really know how I'm going to answer why I came back or why I left in the first place._ Ugh, I hate this._

Spanish went by quickly – I met another girl. I believe her name was… Jessica. _Wasn't she Mike's girlfriend before I left?_

She told me all about her friends and about the school. Apparently, he favorite subject was "gossip". I didn't really listen to her but I heard the name "Cullen" a lot. _I wonder if she's talking about Alice's family. _I pondered to myself.

She told me I "had" to sit with her; I obliged. We walked through the cafeteria doors and bough lunch: pizza and sprite. She walked us to her table and I sat down on the edge. They all started talking to one-another but no conversation was directed toward me. _Thank goodness._ I sighed in relief.

I looked around the lunchroom, sweeping my eyes across people's faces when my eyes fell upon Alice Cullen. She noticed me staring and gave a gentle smile. I smiled in return.

"…those are the Cullen's." Jessica said to me. I looked at her confused. _I don't think I asked. …I learned not to ask,_ my smile faltered at my thoughts, bringing ideas into my head for what was waiting for me at home. I cringed a little; thankfully, they didn't seem to notice.

I nodded as to acknowledge that I heard her. "Yeah," I whispered "I know." Jessica looked at me like I grew another head. "I met one of them, at least. I met Alice in calculus." I said a little irritated. _Why are they looking at me like that?_

"Did… s-she talk to you?" A boy, Tyler, asked in shock.

"Yeah," I said dragging out the word. "She greeted me like everyone else in this school has." I exclaimed with a grimace.

"Wow"

"That's weird"

"I wonder –" I tuned out. I didn't care to hear their remedial conversations. _There were a few reasons why I wasn't friends with these people. I wonder where Angela is… hopefully she'll remember me. _"Bella," I looked up shocked. "Do you know who _all_ of them are?" Jessica asked, saying "all" as if they were some sort of hidden treasure.

"No." I said bitterly. "But I bet you're going to tell me anyways." I mumbled to low for her – or the others – to hear. I swear I saw one of the Cullen boys, the one with reddish-bronze hair, smile. _I'm going crazy, _I thought with a heavy sigh.

"That one's Emmett." She pointed to this buff, curly-brown haired boy. "… and that's his girlfriend, Rosalie." She pointed to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, next to him. "You already know Alice," she said with distaste, "that's Jasper" she pointed to the handsome blond with, what looked like, pain in his eyes. "… Her boyfriend; the one at the end there, that's Edward." She said with a lustful sigh. I covered my laugh with a cough.

"Could you be any more obvious?" I whispered to myself. This time I swear he, Edward, laughed.

"You don't think that's weird?" Jessica asked with disgust clearly painted in her voice.

"What do you mean? They're dating… just like you and Mike." I said, hoping that this conversation would steer away from me. _I'm not a social person for a reason._

"They live tog – Wait… w-why would you say that?" Jessica asked shocked. _Of course they don't remember me; why would they?_

"Never mind." I mumbled. I really didn't want to keep this conversation going. After a moment of silence, Jessica went back to talking with her friends.

I looked back at Alice and gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled widely at me and then looked away.

Next thing I knew, Edward got up from his table and walked to the drinking fountain. _Oh G-d. I hope Jessica doesn't pass out like I do when I see blood. _He passed by and visibly, his body stiffened. He walked back quickly to his table. _What was that about?_

I decided to ignore whatever just happened and got up from the table. I went to my next class: Biology. The teacher was sitting behind his desk. I went and got the sheet sighed. He told me to sit at the table in the middle because all the other seats were filled.

I sat down waiting for class to begin. I noticed that Angela was in my class. She was walking towards my table when Mike slid passed her. Angela steered back to what I would believe to be her table. _I should call her later, _I thought as Mike kept talking until the bell rang: Telling us that class was about to begin.

Through out the class, my partner never showed. _I wonder who it is, _I thought as the bell rang: class was over. As the bell rang again, Mike waiting for me outside the classroom to walk with me to gym. _I have a lot of classes with him, _I thought with annoyance.

"Hey, do you know who my partner is?" I asked Mike as we walked to the gym. It's not that I really wanted to know but it might stop all the questions he was throwing at me.

"Yeah," he said with sadness clouding his voice. "Edward Cullen."

"Oh," I said a little shocked. "I thought I saw him at school."

Nothing more was said on the subject and the rest of the walk was filled with Mike talking about Random things. _At least he's not asking me questions anymore,_ I thought with praise._ I'm not really surprised that no one remembers me, though._

Gym went by… I got to sit on the stands. The bell rang and I, pretty much, ran to my car. _Great, time to go home. Wonder what's on the menu tonight?_ I put my keys in the ignition, ignoring the angry tears that fell down my cheeks. I vaguely remember seeing Edward Cullen in his Volvo, starring at me.

**Again, I'm sorry. This wasn't the "funniest" chapter I got to write but I needed to set the scene. As you can tell, she's a little OOC… but only for a little while. (I like her witty statements ;D )**

**Next chapter will be a little… harsh. Just in case you don't like that, this is the warning.**

**PLEASE REVIEW… I would love to know what you think! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidey-ho readers,**

**It has been a really long time since this story has been updated. I'm so sorry about that but school got crazy and all my writing just fell by the waist-side. So you are getting this "chapter" as a question from me. **

**Should I restart this story? How many people are willing to forgive my horrible ignorance and absence and give me a second chance? How many of you out there still want to know more about this story?**

**So starting now, I give you all a week to respond with your opinions. Leave a review/PM telling me what you would like, how much I suck, etc.**

**If I have enough people that want me to continue this story, I will. I will set up a schedule and hopefully keep to it – I still have homework and exams to worry about.**

**Again, I am so sorry for this delay and I hope to hear from you all soon!**


End file.
